


Pride With Friends

by thatgirlwithideas



Series: Descendants: Apples & Pride [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Asexual Mal, Bisexual Evie, Demisexual Ben, F/F, Gay Carlos de Vil, Gen, Pansexual Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwithideas/pseuds/thatgirlwithideas
Summary: Mal and Evie plan to tell everyone at a sleepover that they are ace and bi. Jay, Ben, and Carlos have the same idea.





	Pride With Friends

Mal and Evie would give each other small purple and blue flowers whenever they would return to their dorm.

The two would then talk about their future which eventually led to one question, _when are we going to come out?_ The blue-haired girl would ask. Evie had promised she would support her best friend in any way possible, so she decided she would come out with her.

The purple-haired girl would always find herself zoning out while looking at the picture she drew of herself and Evie. She would then snap back to reality once Evie would put a gentle hand on her shoulder. The blue-haired girl was Mal's anchor, a reason to not slip away from reality every time she would walk into her dorm.

The teen would always do the same thing whenever Evie asked that question, but tonight she was going to give a different answer.

Mal's face contorted into confusion once she looked at Evie, "I have no idea..... Maybe we could invite our friends to a sleepover and tell them then?" The purple-haired girl finally suggested.

Evie smiled, "That's a great idea! What should we do at this sleepover?"

Mal thought for a moment, "We could talk and eat snacks." A small smile graced her features, "I'll be relieved when we get these weights off of our chests."

The blue-haired girl kissed Mal's pale cheek, "Me too."

Mal's face turned red as she smiled sheepishly, "Great."

Evie then leaned her forehead on Mal's, "We could have it on Saturday," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Mal felt her cheeks grow warmer as she leaned in, kissing Evie on her soft pink lips.

The purple-haired girl then mumbled against her lips, "It's a date then." She then smiled as did Evie.

 

****

Saturday came before they knew it. Both girls were rushing to get everything ready for their sleepover in the boys' dorm. 

When they asked Jay and Carlos were cool with it. They were happy to hang out with their friends after a long week at school.

They had asked Ben if he could come as well which he obliged.

He hadn't hung out with his friends in months since he had been so busy. And now he had the chance to.

Mal and Evie made homemade snacks and were setting them out with the help of Ben while Carlos and Jay were getting blankets.

Suddenly Ben began humming an unfamiliar tune while he set out the drinks.

Mal smiled to herself. It was good to see that the king had moved on since their breakup.

Evie set the last batch of cookies in the bowl as she sat down, motioning for Mal to sit beside her.

She didn't have to tell Mal twice. The purple-haired girl sat beside the blue-haired girl while glancing at her.

Evie gave Mal a small nod as she sent one back in return. They were definitely doing this.

The blue-haired girl cleared her throat, "I'm glad Mal and I decided to have this sleepover since we have not really seen each other in weeks." She announced, glancing at everyone.

Mal shook her head as she smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I'm glad to see all three of you again." She knew her nerves were getting the better of her, but before she could bolt, Evie put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Evie gave Mal a concerned look as she gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

The purple-haired girl nodded to her best friend once more before scanning all of her friends' faces. 

They were watching her with concern. Mal must have looked scared to them because that was how she felt.

The teen cleared her throat, "Um... I'll be back!" She blurted before bolting into the boys' bathroom.

Everyone wore concerned faces as Evie rushed into the bathroom after her.

"What's up with her?" Carlos whispered as he looked in the direction of their bathroom.

Jay shrugged, "No idea," he then looked at Ben and sighed, "but I may have an inkling about it." He then stared at the bathroom, _maybe it's time for me to speak up as well._ The teen thought as he picked up his phone, scrolling through the nice comments he saw in his latest post.

The king nodded, _yeah, I think its time we all confess to our sexualities so we can move on._ He thought as he sighed while leaning back and looked up at the ceiling.

****

Mal was on the verge of a breakdown when Evie opened the door and immediately pulled her into a hug, "Shhh, shhh, Mal, you can do this. You can get through this and be happier." She cooed as she began to run a hand through her purple hair.

"E, what if I can't." She sobbed softly, "What if I can't and they end up hating me because I am keeping a secret from them!" She sobbed even louder. Her anxiety was tumbling out of her and surrounding her like darkness.

Evie put both of her hands on each side of Mal's face, "Hey, look at me." She demanded softly. Mal's green puffy red eyes met her brown ones, "They will continue to love you. They will accept you, Mal. You've already told Ben and he accepted you, right?" She whispered as she waited for an answer.

Mal sniffed, "Y-Yeah, but what about Jay and Carlos." She chocked out.

The blue-haired girl smiled softly at her, "They have been our friends for years. They will accept you, why do you think they would turn on you?" She asked.

Mal shrugged, "I-I don't know. Because I'm different." She croaked.

Evie smiled, "Being different is the new normal, M. You can do this." The blue-haired girl whispered once more before taking Mal's hand and rubbing it, "Ben and I believe in you, Mal and we will never stop."

Mal glanced down at her hand that Evie was rubbing before glancing back up at her, "Thanks, E. I-I think I'm ready now." 

The purple-haired girl laced her hand with Evie's as she hoisted herself up, "Let's go tell them." The girl said confidently as she squeezed her hand.

Evie squeezed back as they began walking out of the bathroom.

****

As the two girls stepped out of the bathroom all three heads snapped to them, "Are you alright, Mal?" Carlos asked cautiously as to not upset her. 

Mal nodded, "Yeah and we both have something to tell you." She announced while looking around the room.

Evie squeezed her pale hand for reassurance, _there is no going back now._ She thought. 

Just before the purple-haired girl opened her mouth time seemed to slow down. Her gaze shifted to everyone then landed on Ben. 

The king nodded encouragingly as Evie squeezed her hand one last time. 

Mal took a deep breath, "I-I am asexual and I am also in love with Evie." She blurted as she closed her eyes tightly.

Ben was the first to clap, then Jay, then Carlos. Mal opened her eyes and saw grins on all of their faces, "Congratulations, Mal. I'm so glad you did this." Jay smiled as he embraced her in a hug.

The purple-haired girl hugged him back, "T-Thank you, Jay." She replied, stunned that he had accepted her.

Carlos embraced them both along with Ben and Evie.

Once they all pulled away Evie grinned, "I'm bisexual and I am in love with Mal." She said while looking lovingly at her best friend.

Jay got out his phone as he showed everyone his most recent post on Instagram;

It was of the pan flag that he colored in himself with the words 'pansexuals are valid' underneath.

"Yep, I am pansexual and I thought tonight would be a perfect night to tell you all since we are all together." He half smiled as he looked around the room.

Carlos clapped then took out his phone, "I have an idea but before that, I have something to confess." He took a deep breath, "I had known I was different ever since I'd had that talk with Ben." He then glanced over to the king before back at everyone else, "He helped me realize that I didn't need to be afraid anymore. You all are my friends and you will accept me no matter what. I am gay."

Mal had tears in her eyes. The white-haired boy's speech hit close to home, "That's great, Carlos." She said with a smile as she embraced him.

Carlos smiled, "Thanks, Mal. I'm glad for you as well."

The king smiled softly, watching his friends bond over their sexualities.

"I also have something to announce," the king announced as he cleared his throat, "I am demisexual which means I have no sexual attraction until I form a bond with someone." He then looked at Mal with a small smile, "I had thought it had been Mal, but now I know someone else is waiting for me." He finished with a soft smile.

Everyone embraced Ben in a hug before taking a group photo. 

Carlos told everyone his idea, then they thought about it.

The group took individual photos after writing something about their sexuality and posting it online. 

Each one of them had felt much better about their sexuality after coming out to each other.

Having pride with friends is one of the best kinds of pride.


End file.
